When Life Gives you Lemons
by TheSweetestDreamer
Summary: Kelsey Moved from England to have a normal life. But things dont go as planned when she teams up with The Winchesters and finds out about her family's secrets and falls for The King of Hell. Crowley/OC


**A/N This is my first story so pleeease be nice :D I've always liked writing and love reading everyone's stories, so ive always wanted to post one but I thought everyone would think there terrible and then i thought you know what I don't care if people don't like them :)**

**Please Review positive and Negative comments welcome :) 3  
**

- **Vicki**

Chapter 1 – Not-so-Fresh Start

"Excuse me ma'am" The flight attendant said to the girl staring at the seat in front of her, "are you okay?"

Kelsey sat face forward, with her hand clenching the arm rests. She didn't realise that the flight attendant was even talking to her until she tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm fine" she lied.

She hated flying especially without her mum, buts he was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. She didn't want to be on that flight but she knew she had to be. She couldn't go back there, she had to get away.

It was a long flight and Kelsey didn't manage to get any sleep. She was tired and just wanted to find a bed to sleep on but she knew she couldn't just yet. She got into a cab and gave the driver an address to a cheap motel the next town over.

She rested her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

She made a list in her head of all the things she had to do. Number one was to get over to America and to not die on the flight; she ticked that one off done. Next thing to do was get to a cheap motel that wasn't rat infested. Then she had the task of trying to find a job, any job would do for the time being as long as it meant she had regular money coming in she didn't care. She would work as long as she needed to save up enough money to get an apartment and her life back on track and to be normal again which all she wanted was.

Then finally she could rest.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the motel from the airport. She paid the driver and made her way through the door to her knew life.

The room wasn't the nicest room she had seen but, but it was all she needed, there was a bed and a bathroom that's all she cared about at that moment in time.

The thought of staying in this dingy motel for god knows how long made her feel down but she just reminds herself that its what she had to do and it wont be long until she's out of there. She shoved her suitcase in the corner and collapsed on the bed.

She could have led there all night but she knew she had to get up, if she didn't, she would regret it.

She got up and walked over to her suitcase. She wasn't in the mood to unpack just yet, so she just got out her wash bag and an outfit.

An hour later at she was playing with her hair in there mirror, there was one strand that would not want to stay in place, after a few minutes she let it drop admitting defeat.

She just stood there looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She was wearing a low cut purple top that showed the right amount of cleavage and tight black jeans which showed off her curvy body. She was wearing more make up than usual and her dark brown hair and black eyeliner made her bright blue eyes stand out.

"This is the best you're going to get" she said to her reflection with a sigh.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

She walked up to the first Bar. The moment she walked through the door the smell of alcohol hit her, burning her nostrils.

She looked towards the bar and saw a young guy behind the bar. She quickly sorted out her hair and strutted over to the bar. She lent on the bar and called the barman over. She showed him her best smile and asked "Maybe you can help me? I'm looking for a job?" He returned the smile and told her to wait there. He walked off to try and find the boss.

She was scanning the bar when she heard a voice next to her, "So you're from England?" She looked at the man stood next her, he was good looking, late twenties, brown hair with green eyes. She didn't realise how long she had been staring until she noticed he was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, yeah I am" she said hoping he couldn't see her cheeks turn bright read.

He just smiles "Why's a gorgeous English lady looking for a job in a stingy bar like this?"

"I need the money" she said with a sigh as the barman was walking towards her.

The barman just shook his head an apologised.

She went to walk out of the bar as the guy stood next to her gently grabbed her arm.

"Look how about I buy you a drink? Make you feel a bit better? Im literally just sat over there with my brother," he said pointing at a table in the corner of the room where a younger man with shaggy brown hair was sat looking through some old books.

Kelsey nicely declined his offer and made her way to the door.

Just as she was about to leave she heard a shout from behind her "Hey! I never caught your name!" she quickly spun around "My name is Kelsey."

With a smile, he waved at her and shouted "Hi Kelsey, My names Dean."

She just laughed and walked out of the bar in to the crisp night air.

* * *

She walked out of the ninth and final bar that had rejected her. It was late and cold, all she could think of was getting back to the motel and having a well deserved rest.

As she was approaching a parking lot she heard a loud scream. She looked around and didn't see anyone, so she figured that she was just tired and stressed, so her brain was playing tricks on her.

But then she heard it again but coming from one of the alleyways. She walked towards it slowly, not knowing what to except.

She couldn't see much in the dim light but then suddenly a man came out of the shadows pushing a woman against the wall. She was kicking and screaming to try and get free but it wasn't working.

Without thinking Kelsey ran down the alleyway towards the man.

She pulled at him trying to set the woman free but he was too strong. Within seconds Kelsey flew into to the wall and fell to the floor.

She looked up to man who was now standing above her, the women ran for her life. The man grabbed Kelsey by the throat, lifted her up and smashed her against the wall.

Her head smashed against the brick and she could feel her warm blood running down her cold back.

She looked at his face, he looked like a normal guy until she noticed his mouth, and it was full of razor sharp fangs. He was about to take a bite, but then there was a loud shout "Get away from her you blood sucking freak!".

The vampire let go of his grip on Kelsey's neck and she dropped to the floor, while it ran away.

Just as she could feel herself slipping to unconsciousness she looked up to see Dean from the bar, running down the alleyway towards her, carrying a machete.

She tried to scream out his name but nothing would come out.

Everything went black.

**Please Review 3**


End file.
